The Glittering Forest
Perhaps the strangest realm in all of Calibran, the noble elves have made this forest their home. It is the largest forest in the kingdom, larger than the WIld Woods or the Deth Forest. Its only rival may be the deadly forest on the shores to the west of the Island of Yls, though no one has successfully explored there. It covers most of the southwest corner of the kingdom, its edges a few hundred miles south of the capitol at Cathedra Gate. Between it and most of the rest of the kingdom are the mostly uninhabited Fields of Farsalon. The reason most often cited for the lack of settlements in the Fields are their bloody history, but undoubtedly their proximity to the edges of the forest is another consideration. Those who enter are often confused and quickly lost, the sun apparently moving north to south and west to east, landmarks shifting position, and memories seemingly changing over night. Explorers have no trouble finding their way back out, while penetrating deeper into the woods is more or less impossible for those without invitation. This is meant as a gentle reminder that the noble elves value their privacy. If guided past these defenses, a traveler would find a most orderly and civilized wilderness. The noble elves tend and care for their forest, allowing the animals and plants to grow in the way that they please, as long as it does not displease the elves. It is a fine balancing act, matching the whims of nature to the needs of a great civilization. The elves, of course, are supremely confident in their mastery of such things. Geography The interior geography of The Glittering Forest is something that remains a mystery to most outsiders. It's borders, however, are well defined. To the south and west the forest comes right to the water's edge. To the south are the Narrows, and to the west is the Western Ocean. There are no docks or ports visible, and the noble elves rarely take to water, though they seem to have no problem doing so when they wish it. In the very southwest corner of the continent the forest ends, and grassy plains stretch to the shore. Humans from House Valeev have founded a couple small settlements there to aid ships passing into the Narrows. However, they give the forest wide berth and even firewood is shipped in from elsewhere. To the north, as has been already mentioned, are the wide and empty Fields of Farsalon. To the east of the forest are the Silent Sands, and at their northern edge the Cliffs of Ronin. The shelf of the cliffs drops to a slight rise before entering the woods, while the forest fades into copses of low and stunted trees before disappearing into sandy grasslands. While that area is considered part of the forest, the nobles elves do not lay claim to it, and it is wandered by the occasional traveler and desert dweller. The city of Faelve Thalas is in the center of the woods, though there are smaller settlements throughout it. There are also low hills within the forest, and it is thought the elves mine them for the raw materials they forge into the strange metals they use.' History The Glittering Forest is an ageless place, where one day, one century, is much like the next. The long lives of the elves means that they are conservative beyond anything man can imagine. Even during the Dragon Wars, the forest was considered a haven the dragons found difficult to penetrate.' Inhabitants The noble elves are The Glittering Forest's only inhabitants. Their capitol is Faelve Thalas, founded long ages ago by Almorwen the wizard. Category:Locations Category:Noble elves